


Acceptance

by danthezijn



Series: how it could have been [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider, POV Samuel Drake, Sam is the best older brother, just sam reacting to their relationship i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 01:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12901197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: Sam's view on Nate and Rafe's reunion.





	Acceptance

When he got dragged away by Nadine and her men, leaving Nate alone with Rafe, Sam had it in him to worry for a second. He caught the end of Nate calling Rafe an asshole, but after that he was too far away to listen to the rest and all he could do was _watch._

Watched as Nate went on a fucking tirade, shouting and gesturing and shoving at Rafe, face like a thunderstorm in full effect.

 

Watched as Rafe just _stood there,_ seemed to take in all of it, until Nate just stopped and crumpled, clearly exhausted.

 

Watched as Rafe soothed Nate, how they got closer and closer and _closer,_ until they full on hugged and all he could think was _‘well I missed something’._

That thought was only amplified when the two of them _kissed,_ full on mouth to mouth and a smile on both their faces that was visible even from where all of them were standing. The only thing that kept him from exploding was the fact that Shoreline looked just as confused as he felt, if not more. He glanced away when they seemed to have an intimate moment, and took that time to gather himself as well. He doesn’t even know why he’s so surprised.

 

The fact that Nate was bisexual had never been a secret. The moment Nate figured it out, he told Sam immediately. They were all they had left, there was no need for secrets. Sam honestly hadn’t minded and still didn’t, as long as his little brother was happy.

 

When he introduced Nate to Rafe, he immediately knew something was there. Their quick and sassy retorts, long discussions and moments of comfortable silence where so full of _warmth,_ like every moment was a moment where they were connected and it made Sam feel like an outsider, sometimes.

 

When he got shot in that damn prison and saw the two of them sitting there together, on the roof, faces full of misery and horror, he honestly wished them all the happiness in the world.

 

Coming ‘back from the dead’ and finding out Nate was married to someone that wasn’t Rafe had shocked him more than he would admit. The brief meeting he had had with Elena led him to believe their marriage wasn’t a _real_ one, but he didn’t want to judge. He was sure Nate could make decisions for himself.

 

Glancing back at the couple that seemed to have forgotten the rest of them were even there, he really hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trash and decided to finish this series first, seeing that it's just gonna be drabbles. also, sorry my writing style is all over the place.
> 
> all mistakes are still my own
> 
> this is part 3 of 7


End file.
